


Chocolate Surprise

by bad_behavior_31 (svana_vrika)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/bad_behavior_31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo surprises Hakkai for Valentine’s Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesofshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/gifts).



> Written for the 2008 Valentine's_Smut Dreamwidth Community Challenge. Betaed by seshats_prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Minekura Kazuya.
> 
> Minor mention of other series characters.
> 
> No spoilers of which I'm aware

Despite being the middle of February, it was a temperate day. The roads were clear and the sun was shining, making the slight breeze coming into the open-topped jeep seem almost warm. Hakkai smiled as he turned into the driveway of the small cottage he shared with Gojyo. After January being so bitter, it had felt good to be out and about. 

Once he’d parked the vehicle in front of the house, he climbed out and grabbed the grocery bags, waiting until Hakuryu had transformed and settled on his shoulder before making his way up the short path he’d shoveled that morning. Hakkai shook his head as he recalled the half-hearted protest his lover had made about how he’d do it later. It wasn’t that the brunette _minded_ doing work around the house. It was the fact that in spite of his promises, Gojyo did _nothing,_ that got under his skin sometimes. 

He pushed the thought away as he put his key into the lock. Despite his sloppiness and laziness, Gojyo was a good man. He was kind, protective, and loyal. And more importantly- at least to Hakkai- he loved the brunette unconditionally, regardless of the sordid details of his past. 

The brunette’s smile returned with the thought, only to fade once again as he stared in shock at the disarrayed mess that had once been his kitchen. When he’d left for the market that morning, it had been as immaculate as always. But now- 

Myriad pans and bowls littered the stove, counter and sink. Crumpled wrappers and paper toweling added to the debris, and something that looked like chocolate was spattered and smeared all over the appliances, countertop and walls. Streaks of the substance had run down the cupboard doors to drip on the linoleum. The smell of burnt cocoa filled the air, and the soft sound of the faucet dripping added not only to the chaos of the situation, but to the frustration steadily building inside the brunette. Scowling slightly, he took a step toward the sink, only to nearly fall on his ass and lose his groceries as his foot slipped through _something_ clear and slick on the floor. 

Hakkai’s scowl deepened, his frustration quickly turning to anger at his lover’s carelessness. Treading carefully now, he found the cleanest spot he could and set down the bags before making his way to the sink. Disgust flashed across his features as he glimpsed blobs of what appeared to be brown grease coagulating on the stainless steel surface. His green eyes set in a narrowed expression that anyone who knew him would recognize and fear, he shut off the faucet and strode determinedly, but carefully, through the kitchen to the bedroom. The laziness and messiness had been one thing. But Gojyo had crossed the line with his disregard for safety and the careless waste of water. 

“Hey, Babe. Back already?” The brunette’s gaze narrowed further at the nonchalant greeting and the casual way Gojyo was sprawled on their bed. His horribly stained shirt, had been haphazardly tossed to the floor, and he lazily held a cigarette in his- left hand? “Hope you remembered to pick up my smokes when you were at the store.” 

Hakkai’s brief moment of curiosity vanished as his anger flared at the offhand comment. “When have I ever forgotten, Gojyo?” he replied almost icily. “Despite the way I dislike your habit _immensely_ , I realize that it’s something you enjoy, so I make a point of ensuring you’re taken care of. Unlike you, who never seems to consider anyone but yourself!” 

Gojyo lifted his head at that, a brow disappearing beneath his bangs as he exhaled. “What the hell has _you_ so pissed off?” he demanded in irritation, sitting up to dangle his legs over the edge of the bed. “The store out of your favorite tea or somethin’? I mean, Christ!” Something in Hakkai’s expression must have told him he’d crossed the line. Gojyo’s eyes widened, and as the brunette advanced, he scooted back onto the bed. “I’m sorry, Babe,” he backpedaled, reaching over and snubbing out his cigarette, paling slightly when his lover didn’t seem appeased. “Really, ‘kai, I am! I shot off at the mouth without thinking, but I had a real shitty morning, ya see, and-“ He stopped abruptly, his eyes widening further when he realized that Hakkai _had_ seen. “Oh yeah. The kitchen. Listen, ‘kai, I meant to have it cleaned up before you got home, but-“ 

“But what, Gojyo?” Hakkai was at the foot of the bed now, hands on his hips. “But you thought that if you waited long enough, I’d take care of it? Just like I did the path to the driveway this morning?” 

“No!” The redhead’s hands waved wildly as if to stave off the accusatory tone. “That wasn’t it at all, ‘kai! I sw-“ 

As quick as a flash, Hakkai reached out and snagged the redhead’s left arm, rolling his eyes when the taller male closed his own and flinched away from him. “Oh please, Gojyo; when have I ever struck you, ne?” He sighed as he sat down and pulled the awkwardly bandaged right hand into his lap, his anger dissipating as his brow furrowed lightly in concern. “What did you do _this_ time?”

“Burned it.” Gojyo relaxed slightly when Hakkai’s temper seemed to calm. “I meant to go back in there and clean after I fixed myself up, but time kinda got away from me.” He hissed softly when, after unwinding the cloth, the brunette’s cool fingers brushed over the damaged skin. “Damn, that hurts!” 

”Hn.” Carefully, Hakkai laid the hand on the bed and rose. “What did you burn it _on_?” he asked as he moved to his closet and grabbed the med kit he’d insisted on keeping stocked even after they’d completed their mission.

“Wh- why? What difference does it make?” 

Hakkai arched an elegant brow at the stutter as he sat down again and opened his pack. “It will make a difference as to what poultice I make up. Certain things work better on certain burns. Well?” he asked, his brow arching higher at the continued silence.

“Chocolate.” The brunette nodded as he began pulling out small vials. Given the mess, he’d thought it had been either that or one of the pans. “Water,” Gojyo continued. “And uh, there was this stuff: metho- methocel? That was in there, too.” He blushed when Hakkai pinned him with an obviously questioning look. “I was making up some lube, alright?” 

“You-“ Hakkai stopped and brought a hand up to cover his smile. “I’m sorry. You were _what_?” 

Gojyo’s blush deepened. “I was making some chocolate lube. It’s Valentine’s Day, and I was gonna be all romantic and shit and surprise you with it.” 

“Well, you certainly managed to do that.” Despite the laughter in his voice, Hakkai’s expression was soft as he continued mixing up his poultice. 

“Yeah, but not in the way I _wanted_ to.” 

”It’s the sentiment that matters, Gojyo.” The brunette leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his lips. “And, I appreciate it. I didn’t know you even realized what today was,” he added with a small smirk as he pulled away to apply the cream to his lover’s hand. 

“Of course I did!” He watched as Hakkai went on to apply a dressing. “This is _me_ we’re talking about, you know. And, Valentine’s Day _is_ the most sensual, romantic day of the-“ 

“Done.” Hakkai smiled at him and kissed him again before replacing his supplies. “And, point made. I’m sorry for doubting you. So,” he said once he had put his kit back into his closet, his gaze affectionate as he returned to the bed again. “Just how were you going to surprise me, had everything gone as planned, ne?” 

“Hn.” Gojyo slipped his arm around the brunette as he stretched out beside him. “I was going to run into town and grab dinner from that restaurant you like- Peking duck, miso, and that coffee desert you always go on about.” 

“Tirimisu?” Hakkai’s smile widened and he dropped his head onto his lover’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Gojyo turned his head slightly and nuzzled the thick, brown hair. “Anyway, I was gonna beat you back here, and then have it all ready for you by the time you got home. Table cloth, soft music, candles- the whole ball of wax.” He snickered when his lover giggled at the unintentional pun. “Then after we were done, I was going to take you up here and-“ He stopped and shrugged, knowing Hakkai would realize what his intentions would have been. 

“And what?” 

Or, maybe not. He turned his head to cock a brow at his lover, his gaze darkening slightly when he saw the playful, innocent expression in the brunette’s eyes. Sex with Hakkai was always fantastic, but when the other was in one of _those_ moods- Gojyo bit back a groan as memories of his lover’s wantonness flooded his mind. 

"Gojyo?" 

The word was spoken in a soft, coy voice, and his eyes darkening further, the redhead shifted onto his side and traced a finger around Hakkai's lips. "First, I'd start by kissing you," he murmured, and he replaced the digit with his lips. He kept the kiss soft, sweet, and teasing- just as he knew Hakkai liked it. Sure enough, the brunette gave a soft mewl and parted his lips for his lover. 

Gojyo's cock swelled at the sound, and he moved closer to the smaller male. He slipped a hand under Hakkai's sweater as he lightly probed the heat of his mouth, a growl sounding in the back of his throat when the brunette mewled again at a perfectly placed brush over his scar. Gojyo deepened the kiss for a moment, and then he slowly pulled away to watch his lover's face as he advanced his hand further to tease over a nipple. "Fuck, but you're gorgeous, 'kai," he breathed when, with just one touch to the sensitive bud, the brunette's cheeks heated, his eyes dropped closed, his back arched, and his lips parted in a soft, drawn out 'ohhh'. 

The wanton display made Gojyo hungry for more. Easing Hakkai up slightly, he tugged the sweater over his head, and then dropped his mouth to the nipple, gently guiding his lover to lie flat as he tongued over the tiny point of flesh. The brunette moaned and arched again, his nails pressing against Gojyo's back, drawing a hiss of pleasure from him. After a moment, the redhead left the rosy nipple, languidly working his mouth downward. Lips, teeth and tongue expertly worked over the brunette's flesh as Gojyo made a point of hitting each and every erogenous spot on his lover's chest and abdomen. By the time he'd reached the scar across Hakkai's stomach, the green-eyed male was writhing, and a slow lick with the flat of his tongue over the sensitive tissue tore a pleasured cry of Gojyo's name from the brunette's lips. 

By this time, the redhead's cock was aching, and judging from the impressive bulge pressing against Hakkai's trousers, his lover was equally as uncomfortable. Gojyo placed a kiss to the brunette's navel and slid from the bed, awkwardly removing his jeans with one hand. Green eyes gleamed hungrily at the sight of the hanyou's erection. Hakkai worked his own pants off, licking his lips at the way Gojyo’s cock swayed as the redhead moved back to the bed.

"Hn." The smaller male pulled his legs up at the knee and parted them as Gojyo climbed back onto the mattress. "Chocolate lube, ne?" He locked gazes with his lover, and sensually licking his palm, he dropped an elegant hand down to his shaft. "Tell me," he continued, his eyes slitting like a large cat's as he started to stroke, "How would you have applied it, Gojyo? With your fingers or with your tongue?" 

The redhead looked up from where he'd dipped his head toward Hakkai's dick. "Oh, my tongue, most definitely," he replied with a smirk before continuing his task, placing a kiss on the smooth skin of the brunette's sac. “You know, there’s no sweeter taste in the world to me than you.” He lowered his head to illustrate his point, only to growl lowly in frustration when he realized that, due to his bandaged hand, he could grasp his lover’s hips enough to lift them from the mattress. However, the brunette eliminated the issue when he placed his feet flat on the bed and lifted them himself, granting his lover access to his entrance. "Mmm. I love how you're so tuned into me, Babe," Gojyo purred, and then he dropped his mouth further, running the tip of his tongue over his lover’s hole. 

“Ah, Gojyo, _please!_ ” 

The hanyou chuckled lowly, and then he stiffened his tongue, circling the pucker a couple of times before wriggling the muscle into Hakkai’s heat. The brunette’s breathy keen went right to his groin, and moaning lowly himself, he dropped his left hand to his cock and began to stroke himself. After several minutes of the exquisite torture, Hakkai’s legs began to tremble, and reluctantly Gojyo pulled away. Instantly, the brunette rolled onto his hands and knees, his green eyes luminous as he cast his lover a wanton look over his shoulder, rolling his hips in invitation. Gojyo caressed down Hakkai’s spine as he moved between his legs, and the sight of that glistening hole tore another groan from the redhead’s throat. Grabbing the base of his cock, he pressed the head against the brunette’s ring, and then pushed into his lover’s heat at a slow rate that was as tortuous as it was exquisite. 

By the time Gojyo had fully seated himself, he was sweating and panting. And Hakkai- God, the way the brunette was trembling and pleading for more nearly made him blow his load. Nothing was as erotic to him as Hakkai coming undone. _Nothing._  
Just the thought made his stomach and balls tighten almost painfully, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d need release. 

“Stroke yourself, Babe,” he demanded huskily as he slowly began to thrust, his good hand holding tight to Hakkai’s hip. “Fast and hard, like it’d be if I were doin’ it. _Fuck_ yes,” he hissed, dropping his head back as Hakkai complied, the friction to the brunette’s dick causing his passage to grow even tighter around Gojyo’s length. For a long moment, the only sounds were the redhead’s pants, Hakkai’s mewls, and the rapid slap of flesh pounding against flesh. And then- 

“Gojyo! Ahh, _Gojyo!_ ” 

The hanyou’s eyes rolled back as the scent of Hakkai’s seed flooded his senses and his lover’s tunnel grew even tighter still. He managed a couple more thrusts into that spasming heat, and then he couldn’t hold back any longer. _”Fuck,_ ‘kai!” he shouted, his hips jerking harshly against the brunette’s ass as he filled the smaller male with his release. Panting harshly, he let go of his lover’s waist and eased his arm around Hakkai’s stomach, guiding the brunette down to the mattress and then sprawling out on top of him. After several minutes, Gojyo pushed himself up, easing himself out of his lover’s body before rolling off to the side. “Why don’t you take a nice bath and relax, while I clean up the kitchen?” he suggested, placing a kiss on Hakkai’s shoulder blade as he slipped off of the bed.

”Gojyo, it’s alright.” The brunette rolled over and gave him a soft smile. “You’re hurt. I don’t-“ 

“Aw, this is nothin’,” Gojyo replied, giving him a winsome grin as he tugged on his jeans. “Besides, I made the mess, and you’ve already shoveled the walk and gotten the groceries. I’ll be fine. Go take your bath.” 

Hakkai watched lovingly as the redhead retreated, and then his eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet. “Gojyo, watch out for-“ A shouted curse and the loud thud of all 166 pounds of his lover hitting the floor cut him off. Sighing and shaking his head, he slipped into a robe and moved to his closet to retrieve his kit again, a soft smile curving his lips as he padded _carefully_ into the kitchen. Gojyo might not be the neatest or most conscientious of partners, but Hakkai loved him for what he was, just as the redhead did him. And while most people might be hard pressed to find romance in a batch of botched chocolate lubricant, Hakkai wouldn’t have traded his Valentine’s Day- or his lover- for any other in the world.


End file.
